Holding hands
by Aisha2013
Summary: One shot of jake and marley. This is before they got together.


**Holding Hands**

Marley was walking through the empty hallways on her way to Glee club when she got a text from Jake saying:

"Meet me in the auditorium in 5. Glee club canceled. xo – Jake"

Marley's heart fluttered when she read the xo. Jake and she were just friends but she still hoped one day he would ask her out. She thought he would ask her when they went on their first date, but that got ruined because she spilled some food on herself and had to go home. They hadn't talked much after that incident.

Why was he suddenly calling her to the auditorium?

Before she left, she tried to open the door of the auditorium but, as he told, it was locked.

She arrived at the auditorium, and to her surprise she saw Tina. She was a bit disappointed that Jake wasn't there but she ignored it and walked to Tina. When she tried to ask Tina what was going on, Tina just shook her head and gave her a note that said:

"This is where I heard your amazing voice for the very first time! – Jake"

Marley was confused. What game were they playing? Tina saw her confused face and smiled. She told her to go to the cafeteria.

Marley thanked her and walked, well ran, to the cafeteria where she saw Ryder with a bored expression on his face. When he saw her, he beamed and motioned her over. He gave a sad smile and said, "Well, I guess I missed my chance. But I'm happy it's him and not some stranger." She was even more confused but he just chuckled and gave her another note that said:

"I defended your honor here. And I also realized how much I care for you. Enough to beat up the jocks!"

She smiled when she remembered it. Ryder saw her smile, and told her with a sad face to go to the lockers. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

When she arrived she didn't see anybody there or a note. She searched her locker but nothing came up, she frowned. Then she remembered that Jake's locker was near hers and that's where she saw the note. There was a rose taped to it. It said:

" I used to stand here everyday and gaze at your beautiful face each morning. And therefore got late class! ;) –Jake"

She blushed at his compliment but frowned because it didn't tell her where to go. That's when Kitty stepped out with a scowl on her face and said, "Are you that stupid? Look up."

Marley saw a note stuck to the ceiling with a pencil that said:

"Thanks kitty! Marley, do you remember where we sang together for the first time? – Jake"

Marley thought for a moment…. first time they sang was at… THE BLEACHERS!

She ran outside to the field but couldn't find Jake anywhere. She gasped when she felt someone cover her eyes with something warm. She then realized it was Jake's hands. He kept his lips to her ear and murmured, "Do you trust me?", sending shivers down her spine. She immediately nodded and he chuckled. While he led her to who knows, they talked.

"So… what is this all about?"

Jake chuckled and replied, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Please?"

"Nope. But I think you will like it. I hope… you won't run away."

"Never Jake! Don't worry, I won't."

After a few minutes of silent banter, they reached. Jake took his hands of her face and Marley gasped at what she saw.

The whole choir room was dark, but lit with fairy lights and candles on the floor. The furniture had been moved to the back, with the grand piano sitting in the middle. There was no one there and the only noise was the music playing from the stereo.

"Jake! Its beautiful!"

" D-do you want to play with me?" asked Jake, gesturing towards the piano.

"Sure." she replied.

Jake sat on the piano bench and Marley sat next to him. They started playing and singing "A thousand years".

Now and then Jake would glance at her lips while they were singing. As they played the last note, Jake summoned up the courage to lean in. Marley followed him. Jake ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers and pulled away, gauging her reaction.

She gasped slightly and opened her eyes. She couldn't take it so she crashed her lips onto his kissed him sweetly.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He started talking:

"Marley, I had a crush one you since day one. I couldn't wait to tell you my feelings but I got sidetracked due to Kitty. Actually, I dated her to see if my feelings would go. They were so intense that I got scared and acted like a coward. But then after she started insulting you, I couldn't take it anymore and broke up with her. And then Ryder came. We had a few misunderstandings but then I decided to make my move before him. I asked him first and then proceeded to plan all this. And now… I'm the happiest man alive!"

A lone tear streamed down her face and he wiped it off, stroking her face with his thumb. He then cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. The kiss got passionate within moments and he moved his hands to her waist and pressed her closer to his body while she encircled his neck with her arms. They had to break apart due to the lack of oxygen though.

Jake cleared his throat and summoned up the courage to ask, " Marley rose, I am deeply in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She replied, "I love you too and yes."

She kissed him again and they both sat there for a few minutes, just living the moment. They packed everything away and left the school, holding hands.


End file.
